Remilia Scarlet
frame|right Introduction Remilia Scarlet, a vampire known as the "Scarlet Devil" and the head of Scarlet Devil Mansion. Young in appearance and childish brat in attitude, in truth she acts responsibly by taking care of her unstable younger sister Flandre Scarlet, and is actually a cunning old vampire with strong magical powers and the ability to manipulate fate. Advantages: Remilia possesses extremely quick melee attacks and fairly swift B bullets. Her unique dash makes grazing most bullets fairly easy, and her ability to cancel her dash mid-leap into an attack makes her a very aggressive character. Her default 236 skillcard bypasses most projectiles easily and is great for punishing enemies that are trying to rush in. She possesses powerful reversal spellcards, and attacking mid-dash often leads to frustrating crossups for her enemy. Has excellent anti-air and strong jumpins. Her wide variety of quick attacks makes her a wild, unpredictable opponent. She can use the staggering, long hitstun on her C projectiles to open up multiple combos. Disadvantages: Her C bullets are slow-moving and only mediocre in density, but they have a powerful hitstun if they manage to connect. If you become too predictable, enemies become more open to punish you (especially on moves such as 22B/C). Has limited teleports (2), which can't be extended (travels about as much as her aerial dash), making aerial grazing really hard, and in some extreme cases, impossible. Her unique dash and teleport mechanic make retreat-grazing bullets difficult and often leaves her starved for spirit if she's teleporting around in the air for aerial fights. Hisoutensoku Changes *The firing speed of Remilia's 2C bat projectiles has been considerably decreased, invalidating a lot of combos; *The range on all her B bullets have been limited, charging gives extra speed (thus extra range); *Her j.2C will now shoot 3 bats instead of only 2, and Remilia now hovers; *Her C bullets have reduced homing properties; *5C now spreads the bats in a fairly wide arc. They have less hits (7 per bat), thus dealing less damage and less spirit damage on block; *Evening Sign "Bad Lady Scramble" now forces blue ring; *Teleport distance reduced?? (may just seem that way due to decreased stage size) Hisoutensoku 1.10 Changes Temporary list of changes. Once more information is gathered, this section will be updated. *Starting with 1.10, 22C now sends Remilia to the opposite side of the screen compared to 22B. *2C firing speed was increased and it's possible to chain it after 5AAAA, for example. *SWR air dash seems to have returned. *Remilia's speed in general seems to have increased. *2A doesn't launch as high as 1.03. *3A has slightly more ending lag. *5C homes slightly more. It doesn't home as much as SWR 5C, but it is there. *Stigmanizer damage and size has been greatly reduced. *Default 22 (Demonlord Arrow) seems to have reduced wallbounce. Unique Properties Air Dash: Unlike most characters, Remilia's forward airdash (66 midair) causes her to lose altitude. The only other character with this property is Komachi. Teleportation: Remilia's unique form of airdash is teleportation. Unlike regular sustained flight, she loses a solid 1 orb of spirit for each teleport she does, to a maximum of two, when she must land (as with any other character). She will vanish on the spot and reappear a distance in the direction specified. So long as the player is holding down A between teleports, any bullets where she reappears will not effect her. However, should she reappear nearby or on top of a bullet at the end of her teleport chain, she will be struck as normal. She can be interrupted on the way by melee attacks. Because of her limit of 2 teleports and lack of sustained flight, Remi is extremely vulnerable to certain spell cards such as Patchouli's Royal Flare and Yukari's train spellcard. Ground Dash/Leap: Remilia's ground dash involves her arcing forwards into the air for a moment before landing. At the apex of her leap, the game considers her to be in the air, allowing her to cancel her dash into aerial moves such at j.2A, j.2B/C and j.5A/j.6A. It's possible to time your cancel for when you appear just behind an enemy, crossing them up for a split second. While her forward dash will go on forever (until hit), her backdash-leaps cannot be chained. And bullets near where she lands in a backdash will still strike her. Normal Moves Bullet Moves Special Moves Alternate Skill Cards Spellcards Combos Regular Combos :Midscreen/Corner: ::*'2A 3A f.5a 6A' - 1956 damage ::Spirit orb Usage: 0 ::Notes: Limits. Might whiff on corner. ::*'2A 2C/5C hj9 j.2C/j.5C j.66 j.8A' - 2180 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: j.5AA is an alternative, but it whiffes more often than ideal. ::*'j.2A 2A 6A' - 2108 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Notes: ONLY POSSIBLE WITH CH - Use Remilia's dashing to arc over the opponent for j.2A. Have to pause for a moment prior to activating 6A. 100% limit. ::*'3A 2A 2C' ~1900 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: The 3A must land at its farthest range for this followup to be possible, else Remilia doesn't recover quickly enough. ::*'3A 2C 623C' ~2200 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Whiffs on some characters, alternative to the above. ::*'j.8A 5C 6D 5C 9D j.2C' ~2400 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 5 ::Notes: Use off of connecting non-counter hit j.8As. Due to variations in hitbox/weight and the staggering of bat projectiles you may have to continue from the first 5C with 9D j.2C 6D j.2C, especially near the corner. Can swap out last j.2C for j.2A to conserve spirit at a minimal damage loss. Limits. ::*'2C j.5AA j.2C j.6A' ~1800 damge ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: j.2C requires some opponents to be hugging the wall to fully connect. Limits. Only works on larger opponents :Near Corner: ::*'5AAAA 66 j.5AA ...' :::...any spellcard besides Bad Lady Scramble, Vampire of the Millennium, Archdemon "Remilia Stretch" and Destiny "Miserable Fate". Damage varies depending on which one is used. Critical "Heart Break" provides the best cost/benefit ratio, with 3.1k damage. :::...virtually anything, actually. Damage varies depending on what was the input, though it is always around 2.5k. ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0/1 ::Notes: Almost always limits, except on weird inputs (for instance, using 2B too late). Spellcards require activation as soon as Remilia touches the ground, or they will whiff. Has a small window where it works. Too far from the wall, and your dash won't make it in time. Too close, and you won't dash fast enough. :Corner: ::*'5AAAA 2C j.2C 66 j.8A' - 2757 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Standard corner bnb. ::*'5AAAA 6A 5C 236B' - 2750~ damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Alternate corner bnb. Damage depends on how many hits 5C does. ::*'5AAAAA 2C alt22B/C "Stigmanizer"'- 2500~ damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: 100% limit. ::*'5AAAA 2A 2C'- 2551~ damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Notes: 100% limit. ::*'5AAAA 2C 623C'- 2700~ damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Usually 100% limit. Combo will occasionally end at 98% or similar. ::*'5AAAA 2C 2C hj.8 j.2C D6 j.2C D6 j.2A - ~3060 damage (varies on their hitbox)' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 5 ::Location: Corner ::Notes: Tricky and flashy but fairly powerful corner combo. Requires that they be hugging the wall and you're right in their face. Need to connect the first 2C as quickly as possible. The last portion (D6 j.2C D6 j.2A) can sometimes be difficult to land, but you'll usually end up dropping them around 2,800 damage either way. If you're having trouble with the last j.2A you can do D6 j.5AA instead. Limits. ::Use against: Reisen, Yukari, Alice, Yuyuko (with difficulty), Reimu :::Modifications: :::Patchouli and Marisa- Open with 5AAA. :::Aya- 5AAA, last j.2C D6 j.2A doesn't work, go for D6 j.5AA after the first projectile. ~2,500 damage. :::Tenshi- After the first j.2C, just 6D j.2A. Tenshi's too fat for the second projectile to hit in time. 2,601 damage. ::*'3A 2C 2C hj.8 j.2C' ~2400 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: The 3A must land at its farthest range for this followup to be possible, else Remilia doesn't recover quickly enough. ::You may also be wondering how you can judge the distance of 3A without memorizing it. This isn't that hard either. Any match with Remilia in it takes place in the lobby of Scarlet Devil Mansion (has the swirling pentagram on the floor) or in Patchouli's library since Remilia is a vampire and cannot venture outside during daytime, the time all other stages occur. For the mansion, you want to use 3A right on the tip of the big white section of the floor pentagram, NOT the tip of the swirling lines. For the library, stand just in front of the green book in the background for the right corner. For the left, stand below and slightly to the left of the hanging red platform. ::Use against: Reimu, Marisa (difficult), Sakuya, Youmu, Iku, Tenshi :::Modifications: :::These modifications are all situational. Sometimes, the position that Remilia ends up in on recovering from 3A can cause the 2C bat hits stagger the opponent into the air and miss/slow a few %s of limit, allowing for extensions. Sometimes she can go so far forward that when you 2C she'll turn around because the enemy ended up behind her. In this case, followup with default 623C. :::Alice- Some of the bat hitframes don't connect, leaving her with roughly 4% limit left over. Follow up with D6 -> j.2A or j.5AA for extra damage. :::Komachi, Reisen, Patchouli- Same as above, instead do hj.8 D8 prior to the j.2C (only one high jump can't go far enough). After that, follow up with D6 j.2A/j.5AA. :::Aya and Suika- Start the 3A only a bit more closer than normal, else the first bat will not connect enough hitstun to allow for the second and third. ::*'5C hj.8 j.2C' ~1800 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Doesn't limit. ::*'j.5 j.5C j.5AA j.5C D6 j.5AA' ~2100-2400 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: Requires them to be hugging the wall, with you right in their face. You can sometimes D6 after the first j.5C to ensure the rest of the combo connects but you need to be fast. ::*'5AAAA 236C' - ~2500 damage ::Spirit orb usage: 1 ::Location: Near corner, no more than 2~3 character lengths away ::Notes: Limits to 120%. After the last hit of the 5AAAA lands and the opponent wallbounces, follow with the 236C as soon as possible. SpellCard Combos :Midscreen: ::*'j.5AA j.6A Critical "Heart Break"' ~2400 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Notes: Standard combo to use after j.5AA lands, only works if j.6A causes them to hit the wall. Not suggested to use Level 2 Spear super as it just wastes the 4 extra hits due to limit. ::*'2A Midnight Sign "Demon King Cradle" j.8A' ~2200 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Notes: Limits. It is possible to add 2C before the Spellcard, but the timing is too dificult, and the opponent will often fly to the opposite side you are facing, making it impossible to combo. ::*'5AAA Midnight Sign "Dracula Cradle"' ~4600 damage :: Spirit Orb Usage: 0 :: Notes: Limits. Also possible to hit confirm with 5A pokes making 4AAA to Dracula Cradle possible ~4500 with 4AA. ::*'5AAAA (or 6A / far 5A 6A) Critical "Heart Break" (Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir")' ~2200 - ~3000 (~3500 - ~4000) Damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Notes: Spellcard combo for spears. Use SC as soon as possible. Lvl 2 deals less damage if used too close - for max damage, use it midscreen. Can follow up after level 2 spear if you're close enough to the wall with j.5a j.8a. ::*'2A 2C Midnight Sign "Demon King Cradle" j.5C j.8A' ~2500 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Limits. If you are worried of not chaining j.5C and j.8A, just skip 5C and it'll still limit, but only deal 2400 damage. ::*'2A alt214B/C (Demon's Dinner Fork) Critical "Heart Break"' ~2000 damage at lvl 1, ~2700 at max level on larger opponents. ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Limits. Must use Spellcard as soon as you can. ::*236alt (Trickster Devil) Critical "Heart Break" (Divine Spear "Spear the Gungnir") ~3000 damage (~4000 damage) ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Uses Trickster to cross over the opponent. Weather Combos :Monsoon: ::*'2A 2C 623C' ~2100 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Limits. Simple fast, and easy. 623B/C can be changed by plenty of other attacks (6A, 236B/B are some examples - alt236B Trickster Devil is very flashy and beautiful =D) ::*'3A 3A 3A' ~ 1991 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 0 ::Notes: A very funny combo, simple, and still limits =D ::*'Midnight King "Dracula Cradle" (Let bounce, it's a huge bounce) 2A 2C hjc.8 j.5AA' ~5500 damage ::Notes: Works Anywhere. Limits. Must wait for opponent to fall into your 2A reach. Not the easiest timing there is. Since you're in Monsoon, 2A will let your opponent airborne and defenseless to your Dracula Cradle as he/she falls to the ground, but you must activate it as soon as he/she touches the ground, or else he/she'll ukemi out of it. ::*'2A Midnight King "Dracula Cradle" (Let Bounce) 2C hjc.8 j.2A' ~4500 damage ::Notes: Limits. Sometimes the opponent will fly to the other corner. Obviously, it's impossible to combo from there. Also, don't be too hasty when throwing 2C, because you'll have the opponent too high to finish the combo. :Blue Sky: ::*'alt214B (C if opponent is airborne)(Demon's Dinner Fork) 236C' ~2700 damage at max level ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Corner-only. Limits. Damage depends on how many spears you hit (Can go as high as 3000 damage)